


Carlos never kept secrets

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Cecil is Inhuman, Consentacles, M/M, Omega Verse, POV Carlos, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos' body is changing but he doesn't want to tell Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos never kept secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry!!! (not sorry)
> 
> So, just to be clear, this is my first series and I just wanted to try making a heat part of it.
> 
> This is more and more looking like a proper AU too, with this venturing into the Omega-verse. Carlos is the one in heat, and Cecil the one being all animal about it.
> 
> Any kind of constructive critisism is welcome. 
> 
> Most importantly, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: thanks to letssendacountrysomecupcakes for pointing out my typo's. They are all changed now.

Carlos never told Cecil that the textbook human male didn't produce his own lubrication. In fact, he kept telling himself it probably was one of Night Vale's many passing oddities, and that he should just go along with it.

And boy, did he. Carlos would look back on the following months and wonder how he got any work done, or sleep, at all. All he remembered was spending time in Cecil's bed, coming up with new ways to make themselves feel good. Half of it was just sweaty, sticky, nails digging into back, raw, speechless sex. The other half was running around the house naked, cooking (wearing only an apron and nothing else), listening to music, watching movies, dancing, rolling around on the small lawn outside the house, and talking. Carlos had never talked so much in his life, he had always seen himself as a quiet, restrained guy. With Cecil, he bloomed. Cecil was happier too, smiled a lot more, his low chuckle replaced by a louder bubbly giggle that Carlos never would have thought his boyfriend could produce. He always felt warm when hearing it, making it his mission to make Cecil laugh as often as possible.

Although Carlos felt bad about not being at the Lab more often, it was probably for the best. The other scientists had been reprogrammed, good as new, as Cecil had promised. No feral snarls or hissing sounds, which Carlos was very grateful for. It certainly made saving the town easier when he didn't have to check his back for colleagues as well. But the reprogramming also meant they didn't remember anything that had happened, besides that they were doing research in this odd town. They didn't know him as someone who had come with them to Night Vale, just as their boss. Carlos had, in all aspects, suddenly become a part of the oddities of the town. Without his knowing he now was a resident of Night Vale.

This prospect didn't scare him as much as it should have. Yes, it was true he'd never thought of settling much. Then again, after meeting Cecil, the last thing he wanted to do was leave the small town. He had been an outsider, a scientist, but Cecil mentioned him at the radio so often that practically everyone knew who Carlos was. There had also never been a reason for him to be reprogrammed. Carlos had never lost it like the others had, or taken to his more animal side. He was in control.

Or at least, so he thought, until a couple of weeks later.

The ache and throbbing hadn't been much of an issue until that point. Carlos had attributed it to all new things that came with having a relationship with Cecil. It had its good sides and its bad, like everything else. The biting, for instance, would have been unacceptable if it had been anyone else, but just thinking about Cecil's teeth made Carlos' mouth open a little in anticipation. Before he came to Night Vale, the thought of tentacles would have made Carlos stomach turn, but with Cecil, he welcomed them, longed for them. So, he assumed some pains and bruises were to be expected. 

What he didn't expect was to wake up one day and be desperately horny. 

It started as a gentle flutter, nothing special from what Carlos normally felt when sleeping so close to Cecil. He wanted to wake his boyfriend up and make him shove one of those hard thick tentacles inside him, as far as they went. He checked himself and held back, reasoned that he'd must have eaten something bad the night before, causing to have such unrestrained thoughts. Carlos didn't wake Cecil, but instead went downstairs to make breakfast. The next thing he discovered was that his underwear were soaked. Swearing, he went back upstairs to change. He had to do something about that, he thought, but as soon as the situation seemed under control, he forgot and finished his breakfast. As he biked into town, he thought everything smelled fresh and that the colors around him felt more vivid than usual. Maybe he had food poisoning...?

Carlos stepped inside the Lab and was greeted by a few nods and mumbled “hello”. The other biologists were focused on their projects and barely noticed him. He sat down on one of the work stations and started to catalog the small bacteria in his petri dish. Ten minutes later, the first shiver ran through his body. Carlos froze on his chair, his dropper clamped over a set of tubes. As shivers go, it wasn't the most unpleasant one he'd ever had. He felt a thin film of sweat cover his skin. 

He should probably go home. Yeah, home to Cecil. The thought of his boyfriend made him all fuzzy inside. But Carlos still had so much work to do, he had barely got here. And the scientists were still so newly reprogrammed, they wouldn't do as good without him. What would happen if the glow cloud decided to drop animals on them again, or if the forest acted up...?

A new shiver shot up his back, hot like a iron rod. Maybe he could just slip out for a little bit, to still some of the throbbing. He moved against the chair, gods, that felt good... He looked down as he kept rubbing, more and more shivers flowing through him, did the others notice, he knew he should care, but it felt so wonderful, it wasn't even ten am yet... He gasped. He had to get out. Right now. Carlos looked up to see if anyone noticed. Jake peered back at him, uninterested. Carlos felt an overwhelming sense of shame rush over him. What was he doing, rutting against his chair like some senseless dog? And why couldn't he stop?

Carlos gritted his teeth and stumbled out of his chair. His legs came apart slowly like they were covered in glue. He bolted for the door just as Caitlyn looked up.

“Carlos?” she asked, and he didn't know what to say, just stared at her.

“I have to go!” he shouted as another shiver made him cringe, and ran out to the corridor. His knees buckled and he threw himself into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He could hear the others outside, chatting anxiously like a flock of birds. It didn't matter. He still felt wet slick fluid pooling in his trousers, and the overwhelming urge to move his fingers inside and make contact with his quivering flesh. He breathed heavily as he stumbled into the shower and drew the curtain shut behind him. He removed his clothes hastily, like unwrapping a long anticipated birthday gift, and gripped his pulsing dick. Everything was so damn sensitive, and he came with only a couple of strokes, a loud moan escaping his lips. He waited for the feeling of release that normally came, only to discover he was still hard and wet. Carefully he inserted a finger into his wetness and marveled at how good it felt. He moved and came again, with a gasp. The feeling didn't stick and he kept rubbing, only to have pleasure in short bursts and then ready for more. His hands soon proved too small to reach his sweet spot and he growled in frustration. If only Cecil were here...

“Carlos?” he heard, and it woke him out of his temporary sex trance. Cecil? The scientists must have called him. He felt ashamed and painfully slowly stopped pumping as Cecil's worried voice came floating towards him again.

“Are you hurt?” 

Carlos could hear his boyfriend unlocking the door, stepping in, and locking it again behind him. He peeked out of the shower, weary about how his body would react to Cecil. His boyfriend gripped at the large sink near the door, trying to protect himself. Cecil's sweet scent hit Carlos nose a that point. It took a lot of restrain to clamp down on his hands so he couldn't start touching himself again. He was already exhausted and breathed in small wheezing inhalations. 

“What happened to you?” Cecil said, hearing him struggle. “Was it an experiment?”

“I-I don't know,” Carlos panted, “I woke up this morning with a weird feeling in my gut, and now...”

He couldn't say anything more.

“We'll figure it out,” Cecil said, trying to comfort him. “What do you need me to do?”

Carlos wheezed again. Oh, the things he wanted from Cecil...

“Maybe just... come here... please?”

Carlos was so ashamed of how pleading his voice sounded. He wanted nothing more than rip that shower curtain to pieces, put his ass up in Cecil's face and yell “Fuck me!”. But he wouldn't. He was a man of science. A logical, sensible human. Carlos exhaled deeply and waited for Cecil to pull back the curtain and help him. 

“Oh I would, dear Carlos. It's just that I don't completely... trust myself.”

“What?” Carlos spluttered.

“Well, don't think you are the only one affected here. I mean, a couple of minutes after you left I woke up too. There was this scent, like chocolate and newly picked flowers and coffee and fresh linen, especially on the things you had touched in the kitchen. I didn't know why but I knew I had to see you, so I drove into town, following your scent.”

There was a low growl in Cecil's voice now that made Carlos go insane with longing. 

“You just smell so incredibly... so... good.”

“You do too,” Carlos admitted in a low voice. 

There was a swooshing sound when Cecil slid over the plastic floor and tugged away the curtain separating them. He took one good look at Carlos and inhaled deeply.

“There you are,” he said and Carlos closed his eyes and balled his fists. This was too much. He wouldn't give in, shouldn't give in... When Cecil was quiet, he opened his eyes a little, to see how Cecil reacted.

Cecil didn't look disappointed or angry. At first Carlos didn't know what do make of the expression. His boyfriend's mouth was slightly open and his face was pale, like he'd seen a ghost, or a god. Then he blinked, and his eyes turned a vicious black. Carlos flinched. He knew what Cecil looked like. He had seen it in nature films, and in school. Cecil looked like a lion ready to hunt down an antelope. Like a snake hypnotizing a mouse. There was no going back and even though Carlos hadn't thought about anything else for the last hour, he felt a little sting of fear as he stared into those hypnotizing hungry eyes.

“Cecil...?” he tried.

Cecil's mouth went down on his, kissing furiously, then continuing down to his neck and nipples in the same manner. He nuzzled Carlos bellybutton, letting out a low growl. Carlos couldn't hold back anymore, laying down on the shower floor and whimpering as Cecil licked and nibbled at every inch if his body, soaking in his scent, while Carlos did the same. When he came again, his whole body shook, but it wasn't enough. However, his logical mind came back for a second and he stared at Cecil's black eyes and growling advances with worry. 

“Wait!” he shouted, and Cecil looked up at him with his head tilted to the side. He didn't even act like himself, his tongue kept darting in and out of his mouth and his eyes were still an empty black. Did Carlos' smell really have this effect on Cecil? Maybe it wasn't a good thing? Oh, but it felt so excruciatingly right.

“Cecil, you aren't yourself” Carlos tried, in a stuttering voice, “maybe we could just go home and figure this out...”

Cecil didn't listen. He grabbed Carlos by the hips and dragged him out of the shower. He flashed all of his teeth in a intimidating smile.

“You are mine,” Cecil said and pressed Carlos to the cold floor, “only mine. You smell of others, but soon you will smell only of me. They are not worthy. No one else can have you. My Carlos, my scientist, mine, mine, mine...” 

He kept repeating his statement over and over again as he covered Carlos body with his own. Carlos felt seriously worried about his boyfriend now, along with wet and reluctantly aroused. He was annoyed, too. Damn his body to betray him in this way, sending out some kind of weird odor which even Cecil couldn't stop himself from wanting. Carlos didn't know what Cecil would do when he was like this, what the dark eyes meant and what urges he'd sparked... His thoughts shattered as Cecil's mouth lowered on his cock.

“Ce... Cec...” Carlos breathed, and then he arched his back and came with a low moan. 

Cecil didn't stop to see if he was okay, but pressed one of his tentacles into Carlos mouth. Other tentacles joined the first. Carlos wanted to say that it wasn't necessary, that he needed no more lubrication, that he needed to be fucked now, but he couldn't speak anymore. The first tentacle soon slit away and into Carlos ass. He gulped, but it was not enough. Cecil purred and pushed in another, and another, and another, and Carlos took in all of them, screaming as he came again from the writhing mass inside him. Only after Cecil pushed in all of the tentacles it was finally enough, one enormous limb, moving as one. It hurt a little but it was still the best Carlos ever had. Cecil thrusted into him over and over again and Carlos cried out as he finally felt himself reaching some kind of actual release. Then he felt Cecil shift, apparently wanting to put an end to the screaming, and pushed his anemone cock into Carlos' mouth. The tentacles tasted salty and Carlos circled and sucked at the throbbing appendages. Cecil pushed into him, gagging him, and at the same time he pushed into Carlos ass with his bigger tentacles, until they both came, and this time Carlos couldn't stay conscious any more, he was finally filled and lost into black oblivion.

When Carlos woke up again, he was still horny. And hungry. He laid on the abandoned couch in the living room of the Lab. There were no sign of the other Scientists. Cecil came in as he sat up, carrying a plate with a peanut butter gluten-free sandwich, coffee and a pitcher of water. When he saw Carlos was awake, his eyes got large and he stopped in his tracks. 

“Is that for me?” Carlos asked carefully. He felt nothing but satisfaction when looking at his boyfriend. No regret or shame over what happened. He did however feel arousal build up again as his body remembered the feeling of the tentacles, of being completely filled. He also felt how used up he was, and reached for the pitcher as Cecil just stood there, his eyes a normal milky white. 

“Come on,” Carlos said, “I'm thirsty.”

Cecil inhaled and unfroze.

“Yes. Of course.”

Carlos emptied the pitcher in one go, Cecil following his every move.

“Cecil Gershwin Palmer, stop hovering.”

“Sorry,” Cecil said and sat down at the edge of the sofa. 

“You don't seem upset,” he continued with a careful glance.

Carlos reached for the peanut butter sandwich and nearly devoured it all in one bite. It gave him the second he needed to think.

“I'm not,” he nodded. “Even though it hurts, it's also still the best feeling. If that's what it takes, I... I don't think it's so bad. It was a little scary though, when your eyes turned all dark. Like you were someone else, claiming me.”

“Oh, it's still me alright,” Cecil said and blushed hard. “Just, you know, maybe a little bit less civilized part of me.”

He moved a little closer again. Carlos sat up. He could feel his body pulsing in Cecil's mere vicinity, wanting to be sated.

“Well, if it makes you feel better,” Carlos mumbled as he stared into Cecil's eyes, “you are the only one who are allowed to hurt me.”

“Good,” Cecil purred back, “because you're mine.”

“Yes, I am,” Carlos answered, unable to do anything but lean into his boyfriend.

Cecil's eyes darkened, a dusky grey shade. He ran his tongue over his lips as he eyed Carlos up and down.

“You know you still smell like a candy factory, right?” he murmured and pulled closer with his teeth bared in a wide smile. Carlos dragged his legs up to his knees with a sigh, hugging his body.

“Yeah, about that,” Carlos gave an apologetic shrug. “I was going to tell you about it, as soon as I knew what was up myself.”

“And?” Cecil kissed Carlos bare underarms, ran his tongue over the coarse hairs.

“And I... still don't know,” Carlos gasped wallowed in the sensation. “except... that I am not supposed to act this way. I self-lubricate, I want nothing but release... and you are the only one who can give that to me.”

Cecil looked up at Carlos. A ripple of new, raw lust shot through the latino and he shuddered.

“It's starting,” he whispered, desperate and too ashamed to say what he wanted.

Cecil moved so his tentacles had more space, trying not to breathe too much, to not smell Carlos and lose what little control he had left. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked in his deep, gravely voice.

Carlos looked into his eyes, almost pitch black again. He smiled as the next quiver washed over him. He moved even closer, stood on his knees, pelvis pressed against his boyfriend's stomach. Cecil's tentacles nudged his skin and he gasped.

“Fill me up,” Carlos groaned into Cecil's hair. “I want all of you inside of me.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Cecil murmured and bit his earlobe.

***

The third time they almost didn't make it home, Carlos wet soaked down the passenger seat of Cecil's Ford Anglia: Cecil almost too affected to see straight as he drove. He was sweating and almost involuntarily slithered two of his tentacles behind his back and into Carlos as he drove, way over the speed limit. Carlos pressed and pushed onto them, desperate for release of any kind. As they arrived at Cecil's house, the radio host didn't bother to park straight on his driveway, he just stopped, turned off the engine and climbed over to the passenger seat. Carlos moved to accommodate their large bodies and in the end he straddled Cecil, moaning as more and more tentacles found their way into him. The car windows fogged as their breaths became shallow and fast. Cecil's eyes turned black like storm clouds and he growled and sucked on Carlos nipples. It was enough to make Carlos come with a short exhale and slump against Cecil.

“I don't know what's happening to me,” he mumbled, “but with you around, this isn't so bad.”

“My beautiful Carlos,” Cecil growled into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, woah, omg, yay!
> 
> (sorry again for what I'm putting these characters through)
> 
> If you like it let me see your hands! Or you know, hearts. Not your real hearts, that would be gross. And unsanitary. I'd be happy if you pressed that kudos-button though. That would be cool of you.


End file.
